Tersesat?
by Hyuuga Hana and Ai Kyung
Summary: bagaimana kalau jutsu mugen tsukiyomi yang tobi gunakan malah membuat seluruh anggota akatsuki terdampar di masa depan?akankah ada sebuah pertarungan sengit?atau hanya akan ada sebuah ke-gajean yang mereka lakukan.


Author:Hana

Pair:Akatsuki-Hinata.H

Genre:Parody,Romance

Rated:T

Warning:gaje,abal,jelek,ide pasaran,OOC,dan lain-lainnya

Disclaimer:Naruto hanya punya masashi-sensei bukan punya hana

Eeeggghhh….hy minna kali ini hana mencoba membuat fict dengan multichapter hehe

Jadi mohon di maklumi kalau jelek

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

Happy reading minnaXD

**TERSESAT?**

Terlihat tobi dan seluruh anggota akatsuki sedang berkumpul dengan wajah yang super serius sampe-sampe pada ngak ada yang sadar kalau ternyata deidara sudah buang angin sebanyak 38 kali dan hidan yang sibuk menggali emas di tambang lubang hidungnya .

"ehm..ehm.."sang kaichou berdehem 2 kali

"tobi lakukan sekarang"lanjutnya

Pemuda bertopeng oranye itu mengangguk dan merapal sebuah jutsu di kedua tangannya

"mugen tsukiyomi no jutsu"ucap tobi dan keadaan menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat semuanya menyipitkan mata tanda penasaran apa yang terjadi setelah jutsu di aktifkan

.

.

.

.

.

.

Krik….krik….krik..

.

.

.

.

Tapi setelah menunggu hampir satu jam tidak ada efek apa-apa setelah jutsu itu di aktifkan hingga membuat seluruh anggota akatsuki kesal dan lelah(ya iyalah lelah menyipitkan mata dalam jangka waktu hampir satu jam itu sangat menyakitkan tau)

.

.

"hey tobi apa kau tidak salah merapal jutsunya td?"Tanya sasori

"egghhh…kurasa tidak"jawab tobi sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya

"cih,dasar bodoh!apa kau memang bis_"ucapan hidan terhentisaat melihat sebuah ada lubang hitam di depan tobi

"apa itu?"Tanya zetsu penasaran

"eh?"sebenarnya tobi tobi juga tida tau untuk apa lubang itu tapi dari pada ia di salahkan karna di kira tidak bisa menggunakn jutsu mugan tsukiyomi lebih baik sok taukan pikirny pendek

"itu adalah jalannya!ayo kita masuk,kaichou kau duluan"tukas tobi

"ehh..aku?'tunjuk pein di depan wajahnya sendiri

"tentu saja kaukan kaichounya"dorong konan

'baiklah ayo masuk"tandas pein berani walau dalam hati sudah dagdigdug

Dan seluruh anggota akatsuki pun masuk kedalam lubang itu setelah pein tentunya

.

.

"disini gelap dan dingin"ucap kisame takut

"i-iya kau ben_huaaaaaaa"teriak konan

"ehh kon_aaaaaaaa"dan mereka semua pun berteriak saat sebuah angin menyedot mereka kebawah

"kyaaaaaaaa mamaaaaa tolonggggg itachiiii"

"huaaaaa dewaaaa jashiiinnnn selamattttt kannn akuuu"

"ohhhhh kennnn selamatkan barbieee muuu iniii"

Dan masih banyak lagi teriakan gaje lainnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang gadis sedang mendorong sepeda mininya dengan santai di tengah gelapnya malam

Ypp,gadis yatim piatu yang memliki rambut indigo panjang itu bernama hinata

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara bedebam yang sangat keras

*Buuuukkkk* dan bunyi itu tidak hanya sekali melainkan berkali-kali

*Pranngggg*

*Gedebuuukkk*  
*Braaaaaakkk*

*Bruuukkk*

*Greeeeebbb*

*Braaaaggghh*

*Pranggggg*

*Buaggggh*

.

.

.

"ehh?"tentu saja hinata kaget dan langsung mencari tempat suara itu

.

.

.

Setelah menemukan tempatnya mata hinata langsung melebar sempurna

Bukan,bukan karna hinata melihat pemandangan dimana seorang banci yang sedang di kejer-kejer oleh satpol pp yang biasa di pancoran

Melainkan hal yang lebih WOWW dari itu

Yapp,di hadapan hinata sekarang ada sekumpulan orang berbaju aneh menurut hinata(aneh di maksud hinata disini adalah mereka semua pake baju yang kompak kayak orang mau kampanye aja)

Bergelimpangan tak berdaya,ada yang nyungsep di selokkan dengan kakio di atas,ada yang nyangkut di tiang listrik ada yang saling timpuk dan gaya ngak elite lainnya

"aww"gumam dari salah satu dari mereka yang sepertinya seorang perempuan

"pein~singkirkan tanganmu dari dadaku!dasar meseumzzz'bentak gadis itu sambil menendang selangkangan pemuda pierching yang di panggil pein td dengan kuat

.

'dukk'

.

.

"awwww juniorkuuu"dan pemuda itu sukses guling-guling di tanah sambil memegang benda yang di sebut juniornya tadi dengan mimk wajah yang amat sangat kesakitan

"eww pasti sangat sakit"cetus pemuda bertopeng oranye itu dan yang lain Cuma ikut mengangguk tanda menyetujui perkataan pemuda itu

"ngomong-ngomong kita dimana? Tanya hidan celingak celunguk

"ehh.. ummnnn..entahlah coba kita Tanya orang"ucap tobi sambil menoleh kanan kiri dan tiba-tiba pandangannya bertumpu pada sosok hinata yang sedang cengo melihat kearah mereka

"heyy~apa kau tau ini dimana?"Tanya tobi girang dan langsung mendekat kearah hinata

"ini di to-tokyo"jawab hinata terbata-bata

"to-tokyo?"ulang tobi dengan nada bicara yang sama dengan hinata

Wajah hinata memerah karna mengira tobi sedang mengejek cara bicaranya

"i-iya i-ini di to-to-tokyo"ulang hinata tambah gugup

"yang bener itu to-tokyo atau to-to-tokyo sih?"Tanya tobi kesal

'pleetakk'

"owh…sakit tau senpai"pekik tobi pada itachi

"bodoh yang bener itu Tokyo nona ini hanya tergagap saat menyebutkannya !ya kan?"Tanya itachi kepada hinata sambil tersenyum kecil*kyaaa Author juga mau dong dapet senyum ita-kunn*plaakkk abaikan yang tadi*

"Tokyo itu di mana itachi?"Tanya kisame

"errr..entahlah aku tidak tau"jawab itachi datar

"apa kau tau desa konoha di mana?"Tanya deidara kepada hinata

"ko-konoha?di-disini ti-tidak ada yang na-namanya de-desa ko-konoha"jawab hinata

"maksudmu kami tersesat gitu"balas nyolot hidan

"mu-mungkin"ucap hinata

"

.

.

.

.

.

Krikk,..krikk..

.

.

.

.

.

Dan setelahnya terdengar sebuah teriakn

.

"OHH TIDAKKK TOLONG KAMI DEWA JASHIIINNN" teriak hidan frustasi sambil terjatuh berlutut seperti orang yang habis putus cinta sama tante-tante

.

.

"kami?loe aja kali kami ngak!"sahut kakuzu pake bahasa aneh

"ehh dapet dari mana kau bahasa aneh gitu"

"ple4se dech 4h guek4n 4n4k 4l4y pluhs gh4oell"sahut kakuzu pake bahasa yang bahkan

Jauh lebih aneh lagi

Sedangkan yang lain Cuma bisa ber-sweatdrop ria

Tbc

Gmana?hana sedikit ragu mau ngepublis ni fict

Tapi entah kenapa tangan ini gatel trus jadi begini deh

Mungkin fict ini dapat menghibur ai-neechan yang lagi sedih

Neechan yang semangt ya jgn sedih teruss

Hana selalu siap kapanpun untuk jadi tmpt curhat neechan

.

.

.

Maaf kalo jelek minna hana lagi belajar buat fict multichapter jadi mihon review dan masukkanya ya

ARIGATO


End file.
